


It's Time!

by littleredloser3101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredloser3101/pseuds/littleredloser3101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Hermione and Draco add to their family of 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time!

Looking on at the grounds I could see mother  
and father playing with Scorpius, Lynx and Lyra.  
Father was chasing Scorpius around while  
mother had a tea party with the twins. I could  
start to see the garden start to bloom with the  
start of spring. The door to my office burst open  
and my beautiful wife waddled in. She was now  
8 months pregnant and couldn't wait to see the  
new addition to the young family. Hermione  
looked very upset at me and for the life of me I  
could not think of a reason why she would be  
mad.

" Draco why must you keep yourself locked up in  
here all day. It's the beginning of spring! Am I so  
bad that you don't want to spend time with me?  
Is it because I am fat?" tears started running like  
crazy down her perfect face.

"Love your are not fat. Do not say that about  
yourself. It's just rude. And I do want to spend  
time with you. I was planning something that  
would make you very happy."

"What would make me happy is if you had no  
clothes on and were in our bed" giving him a  
wink, she walked out of the door swaying her  
hips.

I just sat there for a few seconds trying to  
compose myself. Planting the famous Malfoy  
smirk on my face I raced out of the office room  
not bothering to close the door behind me.  
Walking into the dark room filled with dark brown  
oak wood with a dark purple bed spread. The  
door closed loudly be hide me. Turning around I  
saw perfection. Wearing a Slytherin green nighty.  
With a sudden gush of water running down her  
legs I knew it was time to go the hospital.  
Walking her to the bathroom she took a quick  
shower while I got the bag filled with everything  
we would need for the next couple of days.  
Summoning a house elf I asked if she would  
inform my parents that it was time and to take  
care of the children for us. I made sure to  
mention not to give then any sweets, cause  
Hermione would kill me. They just thought it was  
funny.

As we got to the hospital Hermione was in a lot of  
pain. No matter how many times we went  
through this it was still very hard. We were  
directed to a white room with a crib by the  
bedside for the new child. Hermione was  
breathing heavily and breaking my hand. The  
delivery doctor came to see how dilated she and  
found that it was only 3 centimeters along. I  
could tell that she was in much pain.

After hours of waiting to be fully dilated it was  
time to push. 15 pushes later a baby boy was  
born. At 7 pounds and 6 ounces Leo Indus  
Malfoy welcomed into a loving family. Mother  
and Father brought Scorpius and the twins Lynx  
and Lyra to see their new baby brother. Leo had  
white blond hair like the rest but with black/brown eyes and slightly tan skin.

4 years later!

The kids were running around the house on what  
was supposed to be a quite day. It was my  
birthday and I had the worst headache in the  
world. Mother and father flooed in from the  
manor in France. They were taking the kids for  
the night so I could have my wonderful wife and  
the mother to our children to myself.

We had a wonderful evening. A cooked steak  
dinner with baked potatoes and green beans. I  
had a glass of wine while Hermione had a glass  
of water. After dinner we went up to the bed for a  
little fun time. I kissed her soundly as I slammed  
the door shut. Walking her backwards towards  
the bed she stopped the kiss and ran to the  
bathroom to puke. I walked in and held her hair  
back from her face. When she was done she  
brushed her teeth and laid down on the bed. I  
was getting worried as she was looking very  
pale. I got on the bed and laid be hide her.  
Wrapping my arms around her waist. She took  
my hands and put them on her stomach.

"Aries and Phoenix Malfoy. Due in Four months."


End file.
